The present invention pertains to revolvers and more specifically an automatic safety device for such firearms.
Safety devices that are able to intercept the firing hammer during its course from the armed position to the firing position to prevent its percussion action and thus to avoid accidental firing of ammunition have already been proposed and adopted into the sector of revolvers or breech-loading pistols. In fact, it may happen that the firing hammer is uncontrollably unhooked from the armed position following a dropping of the gun due to a mishandling by the user, to damage to the release means of the firing hammer, causing the involuntary firing of a shot.
The prior-art devices generally comprise at least one means for intercepting and stopping the firing hammer, which is joined to same on the front and/or on the side, outside profile, changing its traditional outer appearance.
On the contrary, the scope of the present invention is to provide a revolver with an automatic safety device, which, besides being able to effectively perform the task for which it is provided and contained entirely in the firing hammer, except for a minimum part, does this particularly desirable and sought-after task when efficient guns are to be reproduced with the most traditional appearance possible. And, actually, the arrangement of the device in the firing hammer, within its profile, does not lead to any change in the outer appearance of the firing hammer, which, thus, makes it possible to maintain the most traditional shape.
According to the invention, a revolver firing hammer automatic safety device is provided with a stock and a firing hammer hinged on the stock. The hammer is provided with a mounting tooth and with an intermediate safety tooth. The hammer rotates between an arming position and a percussion position. A trigger has a firing pin that interacts with the mounting tooth for stopping the firing hammer in the arming position or with the safety tooth for stopping the firing hammer in an intermediate safety position. A safety bolt is arranged within the profile of the firing hammer, contained and sliding in a the cavity made in the firing hammer proper, connected to the trigger and movable in response to the movements of the firing hammer and of the trigger between an inactive position of noninterference with the movement of the firing hammer from the arming position to the position of percussion, and an active position of positive stopping of the firing hammer in order to inhibit its action of percussion when the firing hammer is unhooked from the mounting position without trigger.
The safety bolt may have a top head protruding from the cavity on the front of the firing hammer toward the stock of the gun. The head of the bolt is at a level of a hole or cavity provided in the stock when the safety bolt is in the inactive position, with the firing hammer in the percussion position, and at a level of a solid part of the stock, resting against same when the bolt is in the active position.
The safety bolt may have a hinged foot at one end of a rod which is connected at the opposite end to an arm which is integral with the trigger on the rear of the trigger.
The firing hammer, on its part with the mounting tooth and the intermediate safety tooth, may have an additional cavity which is intended to accommodate the firing pin of the trigger when the firing hammer is depressed and the safety bolt is in the active position.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.